custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nathan47815
Howdy, and welcome to the Custom Bionicle Wiki! I see that you've made your first edit here, which is great! Unfortunately, the edit in question had to be reverted. Because Kyrehx's page is a canon article, simply adding something to her page—in this case, adding that she wears a "Mask of Aqua Vision"—can't be done so easily, as this isn't compliant with the canon, even if the canon itself does not reveal what mask she wears. Anyways, please be sure to read our policy, as it will give you a good sense of how to edit articles here. Happy editing! Howdy! I see you’ve made a small editing spree, putting on each of the Toa Hagah’s pages where you think they originated from. However, each page states that it is not known where any of them are from, something which is said in order to comply with the canon. As with Kyrehx’s mask, your edits contradict our aim to keep canon pages as true to the canon as possible. We do this that people can use canon things in their stories without having to bend to the whims of another random user in addition to the canon. First Official Warning Hey there. So, I see you're interested in editing our canon pages. And while this is all well and good, your edits are in violation of how we tend to handle canon pages. As has said above, you simply cannot go around adding fanon information as fact on canon pages, such as clarifying a canon character's Kanohi when they hadn't been confirmed to wear such a Mask. Or, by naming a character's island of origin when there is no basis for such a statement. I would kindly to stop making such edits,and please read our policy. Any further further edits of the sort will be met with more severe intervention. Consider yourself warned. If you have any questions, you can direct them towards me or any member of our Staff. Second Official Warning It seems you've moved from adding false information to canon pages to adding false information to someone else's fanon page. Your recent edit to Marolix is completely inappropriate and shows a disregard for other's creative content. Just as you can't add baseless information to canon pages, you cannot add baseless information to fanon pages, especially if that page belongs to someone else, as denoted by the Writer template at the top of the page. I don't know why you saw it appropriate to just go ahead and add information to another user's page without permission. If you wish to make changes like that, I'd suggest getting in contact with the creator of the article, instead of bulldozing over their content. We only allow edits to other people's articles when it's to correct grammar or spelling, not to make changes to their canon. You're on thin ice here. Continue to make edits like this, and you'll most likely fall through. You've been warned. Mysteryman3177 Thank you for adding Categories to my articles. I give you permission to edit all of them.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:26, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for adding categories to my stories. But have you seen my Great Spirit Pridak Universe page. It need Wikification Can you please help me Wikify it so it doesn't get deleted.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:33, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Bionicle Extended UniverseMysteryman3177 (talk) 12:44, November 18, 2018 (UTC) We both like to Edit canon articles and bulldose fanon creative content. Lets work together to make Fanon members of the Toa Cordak. Can you make a Toa Cordak Article. Lets add a Fanon character section to make our own characters. I'll design Ultrabuild characters with certian masks. Can you help me By making Fanon images to. But lets not mess with other peoples articles and make the fanon characters in a alternate universe called the Bionicle Extended Universe. For example You could make an article called Kyrehx(Bionicle Extended Universe). Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:45, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Blocked Since you edited Oralf today, adding false information and bulldozing over 's content, and completely and blatantly ignoring my last message, we've decided to ban you for a week. As before, your edits were completely inappropriate and in violation of our policy. I'm not sure if you even saw my last message, since your recent edit was literally the same type of edit that I had warned you about in the last one. I also warned you that you were on thin ice, and that if you continued this kind of behavior, you'd fall through. Well, you've fallen through. Your ban is set to expire on December 1. If you chose to return, I highly recommend thoroughly reviewing our Policy before contributing again. I'm leaving your talk page open so you can communicate with us here. Make sure to sign your messages with ~~~~ if you do. Hi Nathan, If you're going to be creating pages for us, please do more than just add an image to a blank article. That doesn't help and is considered Empty Content, which I patrol the wiki for regularly. Even if you just want to write a portion of an article and leave somebody else to deal with formatting the templates, at least try. Please see to it that this does not happen again. Moreover, please make more of an effort to actually reply to talk page messages. My fellow staff members have been trying to reach out to you for some months now and there are questions of whether or not you even read these messages since they so often go unacknowledged. Blocked Again Good day, Nathan. It has come to my attention that you have committed a number of violations to our clearly-phrased Manual of Style, as well as the act of plagiarism on several identifiable previous occasions, many of which have been addressed by my fellow staff members above, and another twelve that have occurred since you have been issued warnings that explicitly told you not to plagiarize. Recently, you uploaded a number of fantasy background images with the intention of using them on canon location articles. On this occasion, you have essentially taken twelve images created by deviantart user zombifier25 and uploaded them here on CBW without credit or the proper licensing. I can see, just by scrolling higher up on this page, that the inner-dynamics of exactly why this type of image use is considered to be an act of plagiarism has already been explained to you. Our policy states: You have now outright disobeyed four direct warnings by continuing to plagiarize other peoples' creative content. This is something that will not be tolerated any longer. Your account has been blocked for three months. Please do not create links to pages that do not exist. If you make a link and it turns out to be red text, that means that page does not exist. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]]